Conventional vehicle roof systems generally include a headliner forming a ceiling of the vehicle. Headliners may include layers of materials such as a foam layer covered with a cloth material. As one example, a headliner may include an outer decorative layer to provide a pleasing visual appearance. In addition, the headliner may include a layer which is intended to absorb sound to reduce noise.
Some vehicles also include a moon roof. While some may attempt to draw a distinction between a sun roof and a moon roof, as used herein, the term “moon roof” generally refers to a panel such as glass or other material that can be opened to allow air to circulate within the vehicle through an opening in the roof. Often, such moon roofs may be motor-driven and may include controls in an overhead compartment at the front of the vehicle for use in opening and closing the moon roof. However, such controls can be difficult for back seat passengers to access. Accordingly, other moon roof assemblies are desired having increased control accessibility to passengers.